


Wintry Chill

by Kharasma



Series: San Fransnowkyo [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/pseuds/Kharasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather takes a drastic turn for the freezing, threatening to disrupt Hiro's sleep. Baymax is the shelter, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintry Chill

For approximately six hours of each day, Baymax studied the view of San Fransokyo at night. The view from his charging station faced Hiro’s window, and from here he could watch as the city’s frantic pace slowed after nightfall. Dim street lights distorted by fog, lone cars racing along the empty streets, and birds rustling their feathers on the power lines were all common sights. Those plump, fluffy birds particularly caught his attention: he’d made a few attempts to waddle over to the window and offer a perch on his finger, but something about the big white blob at the window didn’t appeal to the creatures.

If he angled his view upward, though, Baymax could sometimes see something else. When the eternal fog around the city sky finally faded, little pinpricks of light against the black sky faded into view. A quick download from Hiro’s computer informed him that they were stars, most of them many lightyears away from where he stood watch. Baymax enjoyed watching these distant lights, noting the subtle differences in the view each night.

One night in December was different, though. Baymax’s sensors registered a distinct drop in the air temperature compared to most other nights. As he stepped away from the charging station to investigate, his ocular sensors detected something else: small white objects falling from the sky. He knew they couldn’t be stars: stars were enormous, burning-hot objects that would obliterate the planet if they came this close, despite how small they looked from Earth. No, these cold white flakes were different.

This weather phenomenon needed a name, and a few clicks on the computer soon named it: snow. A solidified form of rain, rarely seen in San Fransokyo due to the area’s relatively warm climate. Baymax waddled to the window to confirm the information he’d downloaded---sure enough, the snow was shockingly cold, and it near-instantly melted to water. In the moment or two the flakes lingered, though, he zoomed in to confirm something else he’d read: each snowflake was really a unique geometric pattern. Pleased with his new knowledge, Baymax watched the snowfall from the window for a short while...but soon enough, his attention was yanked right back into the room when he heard a sound of distress.

He swiveled around to face Hiro’s bed, where he found that the boy was starting to tremble in his sleep. His body temperature readings were unusually turbulent and dropping: clearly his body was struggling to keep on the level when the room was so cold. If Hiro’s stress level remained elevated like this, it was highly likely that he would awaken, and a disruption to his sleep would negatively affecting his health.

Baymax’s care programming activated in a flash. He crossed to the bed with all due haste, accidentally knocking some papers to the ground on his way. Thankfully, nothing that fell was loud enough to awaken Hiro. When the boy was in reach, he lifted the thin blanket covering his charge and joined him on the bed. Baymax’s feet partially dangled awkwardly over the end, but that was no issue. As long as he could lift the boy and the blanket onto his steadily-warming chest, he would be fine. So he did exactly that, ensuring that the boy was safely on top of him before pulling the blanket over them both.

Hiro wasn’t settling quite as easily as Baymax hoped for, though. The shivering had stopped, and his temperature was now safely within normal range, but his brow still furrowed with distress. He snuggled against the soft surface below him, whining faintly. Worse, his brain waves still indicated that he would soon fully wake.

Baymax searched his care database for a solution, quickly arriving at one that largely fit the situation. When distressed in their sleep, human children were often soothed with affectionate physical contact. Baymax was fulfillng that condition, right? He lightly encircled Hiro with his fluffy arms just to be sure, hoping the increased comforting contact would help, but as he did, he recalled a similar tip: repetitive physical motions were also helpful in inducing sleep.

Though it was a slow and awkward start for him, Baymax managed to trace warm, gentle circles on Hiro’s back. As he soothed the boy, he noted a drop-off in his stress hormones. Hiro’s brain waves settled back into a proper sleep pattern, and best of all...his facial muscles relaxed into a smile. Pleased that the treatment was working, Baymax allowed himself to still for the night.

\---

For approximately ten minutes of every morning, Hiro waged an inner war with himself: should he get out of bed? For years, his lack of motivation to start the day had been laziness---why get up early when all the best fights are at night, anyway? Then, for a little while as of late, his lethargy had come from grief. When it hit him each morning that his big brother wouldn’t be dragging him out by his ankle ever again, he burrowed beneath the covers and refused to move an inch.

Most recently, though, his reluctance to wake stemmed from the comfort he felt. His life now had purpose, he now had close friends, and he was happy. This morning was no exception: as he slowly slipped back into awareness, his first thought was that he was incredibly comfortable. His bedding was impossibly soft, he was warm, and he even had a very heavy, very fluffy foot-warmer wrapped around his feet. As his foot twitched, the foot-warmer meowed in protest---oh, wait, that was Mochi!

Hiro attempted to sit back up to pet the poor cat, hopefully lulling him back to sleep. But the warm and pillowy hold around his back remained, leaving Hiro to sink slightly further into the mattress. Awfully round and not very springy for a mattress, he thought. And that was a suspicious white data port. No, this wasn’t a mattress. This was---

“Baymax?” Hiro asked, gently prodding his friend’s shoulder. “What’re you doing here? Don’t you need to charge up? We’ve got a big day today, I can’t have you going loopy on me!”

“Good morning, Hiro,” Baymax greeted, giving the boy a light squeeze before finally releasing him---though not without tugging on the ends of the blanket to make sure Hiro was adequately covered. “My battery’s charge is sufficient for three more days of normal use.”

“So, uh, any reason why you’re taking up my bed? I didn’t know medical bots needed teddy bears,” he joked, finally sliding off Baymax’s side and plopping Mochi onto his lap. The cat purred happily, snuggling into his master’s legs.

“Your sleep was disrupted by the drastic decrease in temperature. I provided treatment before you could wake, though if you are also in need of a teddy bear, I can locate one.”

“No, no, that’s okay,” Hiro laughed, gathering the blanket around himself. “Now that you mention it, it is pretty cold in here. Aunt Cass must’ve left the heat switch off again...wait a minute, is that snow?” The moment his gaze flicked across the exceptionally white view from the window, Hiro leapt out of bed to get a better view. The neighborhood was indeed covered in the almost mythical white stuff. “San Fransokyo hasn’t had snow in 30 years!”

“Yes, I have gathered that this event is unusual,” Baymax agreed, waddling up to Hiro to continue to provide his walking space heater service. “But I’m detecting excitement from you. Does this snow make you happy?”

“Heck yeah! You know what this means, Baymax? It’s a snow day! Which means I’m not going to school!”

“I believe we were scheduled to meet our teammates at the institute today,” Baymax said. “And as I have learned, these ‘snow days’ exist because the road conditions have become too dangerous for vehicles to cross safely. Will our friends be able to meet us?”

As if to answer that question, something loud and wet suddenly slapped against the window. Baymax instinctively jumped in front of Hiro to block it, but the boy wasn’t alarmed at all...instead, he elbowed past Baymax to peek at the culprit. Much to Baymax’s surprise, Honey Lemon now stood on the street below them, waving up at her boys.

“C’mon guys! You’re gonna miss our super special training if you don’t skedaddle!” she hollered, tightening her long winter coat around her waist.

“And Gogo won’t take no for an answer, so don’t try it,” Wasabi added regretfully, fastening his fluffy green earmuffs over his ears. He shivered just slightly, rubbing a snowball-shaped spot on his arm, but he was smiling. 

“That’s right. We’re gonna be ready for anything,” GoGo ‘threatened’ them, playfully tossing one of the wintry projecticles up and down in her hand. A snowball, Baymax recalled. And somehow, the frozen air didn’t seem to affect her gum-chewing in the slightest.

“And most importantly, we’re gonna work on our teamwork! All the great hero teams have team-building time, though more rock climbing would’ve been awesome,” Fred cheered. Every piece of his snow suit seemed to wildly contrast with the rest, but he was loving every minute of this.

Hiro turned to share a smile with his robot buddy. “We’re superheroes, Baymax. Nothing stops us from finding each other. So, today’s mission: we win the snowball fight!” he grinned, already rummaging through his closet for a coat. 

“Snowball...fight? Are we going to fight our friends?” Baymax took a surprised step back. This was concerning. He most certainly did not want to fight them ever again.

“No, Baymax, it’s not like that! It’s a friendly fight! You see, uh...” One glance at the scene on the street showed that GoGo’s aim wasn’t exactly friendly. It was Fred’s turn to yelp now.

“I’ll explain on the way. Come on!” Hiro carefully set Mochi on the bed, grabbed Baymax’s hand, and just about yanked him out the door. Today was certainly going to be educational. And definitely a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's some pointless fluff, leading into even more pointless fluff! With a bunch of fluffy babies, so I guess that's appropriate. Next up: a super-heroic snowball fight.


End file.
